All You Need Is Rose
by Wizard Of
Summary: Falling, fading. My vision didn't fade to black, or to white. It faded to nothing, and there is a distinct difference. After, my vision flashed. From reading books or watching movies, you would think I would start to see my whole live this far, all 26 years crammed into a single moment. That said, I don't remember what it was I saw. All I know is I'm now reading a weapons magazine.
1. Chapter 1

As I fell, I felt myself fading. It felt like I was at the dentist's, breathing laughing gas. Then, I found myself halfway through turning the page of a weapons magazine. Not remembering the weapons, at least not as much as I would like, I figured I just tuned out, listening to This Will Be The Day and just kept turning the page, it was one of my favorite songs back in the day. Turning back, I began to remember some of the weapons faintly, Semi automatic rocket launcher, this must be an older issue, because I've definitely seen some better models, after all, it was still bolt action! A Gatling gun where each barrel is a Gatling gun. Cool, if unwieldy, but a 35mm HEAP delayed Frag round/shell from Waning Rose's rightfully dubbed 'Panic Trigger' and matching second barrel would destroy nearly any Grimm. Reaching for Waning Rose, I felt the cold metal sooner than I expected, and it was heavier than I remember, maybe I was testing ideas for a new model before I spaced out. Gripping the handle and swinging it around in front of me, I realize something. **This is an older version of Waning Rose.** And more than that, it was a model I made a long time ago, and since then has been rendered completely obsolete, Crescent Rose.

A tap on my shoulder, weak, but it surprised me. This is why I haven't listened to music in years, distracts you too much. At the most, just one ear.

Taking my right headphone off, placing it behind my ear, I turned around to see a man in a suit and red glasses, armed with a red blade. "Hands in the air." He said.

Knowing that no law abiding citizen would be dressed so suspiciously, asking people to put their hands in the air, and armed no less, I proceeded to dropkick him out the window without a reply

Turning to search for more threats, I see seven more men, six dressed the same, although two had SMG's. The seventh surprised me. Orange hair under a bowler hat, cigar and cane, fake eyelashes around his left eye.

Roman Torchwick. Clearly, someone thought it was a good idea to dress up as the old thief, probably to leech off any following or power he had even after he died. Or just to save themselves the trouble of creating an 'act'. Roman had his gentleman thief appearance perfect.

It was an impressive disguise, possibly a bit of illusion, but I can't say for sure with semblances. A bit taller than Roman was, but I guess for the most part that can't be helped.

Either way, he was still robbing one of the old Willbur twins, so I unfolded Crescent Rose, and rushed at him using my semblance, which after training got to some ridiculous speeds if I was really trying.

Only to be shot full of holes halfway to him, one of them in the center of my stomach, singed on the edges and larger than the others, all of them bleeding. I wouldn't survive a minute, and that was being generous.

"Little red Little red, just another kid trying to play hero. You know, I'm almost sorry."

Lining up his cane with my head, he spoke again.

"Almost." He fired, and I felt myself fading. A bit like laughing gas when you're young, feeling like yourself, but not quite, thinking that if you really try, you can reach that fictional world you always wanted to visit, be it made up or from a book or something.

I found myself halfway through turning a page in a weapons magazine, just after the Gatling gun-Gatling gun.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Revised.**

 **Basically, I've recently read a story. A manga to be precise, some of you may already know or have a hunch what it was.**

 **All You Need Is Kill.**

 **Now, I'll avoid spoilers, but honestly, I think it's the best story I've ever read.**

 **Honestly, I cried at the end despite having the ending spoiled a few months beforehand.**

 **Now, this is where the birth of the story gets weird. First, I was thinking. "I could do something about a character being able to hear the music! Action music for incoming fights, stuff like that! It could be their semblance or something."**

 **And then later that day, I started writing. I completely forgot about the whole being able to hear the music thing, so I just thought of what I wanted to write, and then this popped into my head, so I started writing.**

 **At about 11:50 at night.**

 **Then, about 12:30 the next day, I finished. It originally was going to be a "Secret Preview" on my profile, but then FF decided to refresh while I searched for the Goon's line.**

 **So, then 1:39 or so, I finished writing. Again. So basically, this was quite annoying to write.**

 **So, over all, new story/one shot, remember to leave a review if you want to see more, or say the mistakes I made, things like that.**

 **Also, Favoriting will put this story in your profile's Favorite Stories tab, and Following will just give you E-mail alerts. Use these tools as you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Turning the music off and sitting in the corner of the store for a bit, I begin weighing my scenario.

I'm out of my time somehow. By the view out of the window it's probably either far in the future or in the past before the fall of beacon.

More likely the past, due to Torchwick being alive and Crescent Rose.

Now, the question isn't what time this is. I can learn that along the way, the question is what to do now.

First, I have to defeat Torchwick somehow, that's obviously the first step. Apparently, whenever I die I reset to this point, so worst case scenario I will just have to brave the pain and brute force this problem.

Tap on the shoulder, just like last time. This time, let's try ignorance again.

Turn, take headphones off.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!"

Spinning roundhouse kick, Crescent Rose unhooking halfway through the spin, catching it in my hands as it unfurls.

One goon with a pistol, eyes widening as Crescent Rose is already unfurling, shooting backwards propelling into a dropkick through the window, catching another goon with the blade of Crescent Rose, sent into the wall head first.

Three down, two with blades left.

Shooting one of them once in the chest, using the slight recoil to line up a shot to the head, the second shot knocks him out.

The other one gets in close. Spinning around on the haft Crescent Rose while the blade is planted in the ground, a kick to the head sends him flying towards Torchwick.

"These were really worth just about every cent, truly they were." One smothered cigar later, and a cane lifted.

"Any last words Little Red?"

Quick thinking, if this really is Torchwick then he would probably let me speak, and of anyone to partially let on that I've somehow traveled through time, a untrustworthy criminal is pretty high up there to not land me in a bad situation.

Well, apart from fighting a trustworthy criminal, but that's happening regardless.

"What year is it?"

His face twisted in confusion for a moment, before bursting out in laughter, leaning on his cane.

"Oh my, of all the last words I've heard that has got to be near the top of the list. Just under 'Surprise Me." He said, barely able to talk past his laughing. "450 AC, if you were seriously asking."

Last time when I charged him, I was shot because I was much slower than I was in the future, so I'll just have to be careful this time.

Charging to his left with the blade behind me, shooting backwards, semblance activating, if slower than I'm used to.

He knocked the blade upwards, ducking to his right.

"Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but this job hasn't turned out the best, and this is where we part ways."

A shot at my feet, smoke cloud forming, trying to remember what happens next, as futile as it may be.

Turning on instinct, a while away he's climbing a ladder. Running over there, shooting downwards to grab onto the ladder about two thirds of the way up, climbing the rest of the way, Crescent Rose resting on the magnetic belt on my back.

On the top, I see Roman standing on the other edge, the sound of a Bullhead's engines warming up.

The Bullhead pulls up above the building, Roman hops on, turning around with a Burn Dust crystal in his hand.

"End of the line Red!" He shouts, as he throws the crystal.

Whipping Crescent Rose around me quickly, I shoot the crystal out of the air near Roman, and it explodes, sending the Bullhead away slightly, and it just pulls away, not bothering to stay.

Folding up Crescent Rose, about to leave and figure out what to do now, I hear a swish behind me.

"Miss, I believe you should come with me."

I turn, to see Glynda Goodwitch standing there, I snap to attention.

"Okay Ms, I assume this is due to me being a witness to the crime?"

"A very astute observation. Yes, it is, now would you follow me?"

A nod, and a short climb down a ladder later, and I'm checking on the store owner to make sure he's fine, before walking away with Glynda Goodwitch to where ever we're going.

Well, I suppose she isn't Headmistress Goodwitch yet. That's probably going to take some getting used to.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wizard Of here, and just want to put out that the first chapter has gotten 60 views, but only one guy has reviewed. (Thank you, by the way. Your review pushed me to make a second chapter.) I don't want to sound like a broken record, but I do want to make sure everyone knows that reviews, favorites, follows and everything do make it prominent that you like the story. This story in particular was going to be a one shot for a while, but due to favorites, follows and the review, I saw that people seem to like the story, so I made a chapter.**

 **Also, I don't want to jinx things, but there may or may not be another project in progress, it just depends on if it works out.**

 **Also, I wrote this at 9:30, it's now 1:05. It was completely finished at 9:30, I just saved it and forgot to upload.**


	3. Chapter 3

After being invited to Beacon by Ozpin, which, from my limited memories, went pretty much the same as last time, Yang picked me up on Bumblebee, gushing about how I was invited to Beacon, heading to the hotel to say goodbye to Taiyang.

From what I remember, Taiyang and I went with Yang to Vale, staying for a couple weeks ahead of time, but since I was also invited to Beacon, Taiyang was heading back to Patch Island, since he didn't need to ride on a flight back with me, and Yang wouldn't be alone.

Yes, Taiyang was worried about Yang being on her own. Rightly so, since I learned Yang had destroyed a nightclub the day before. Which I was apparently there afterwards, I just didn't remember.

The hotel was surprisingly fancy, although it may be because I was so used to sleeping on the ground with rotating watch. It had two small bedrooms, one with two s..com beds, and another with a small bed, though it could fit a Queen or King of need be. Me and Yang were sleeping in the room with two beds, which were a welcome gift after years of sleeping on the grounds.

Saying I needed a moment to think, under the pretense that it was about going to Beacon, I went into the second room, and just took stock of what's happening.

 **{Cold, RWBY Soundtrack, The Williams'}**

From my memories, I went to Beacon, got involved against the White Fang for about half a year, and then the Vytal Festival happened, and with it, the fall of Vale. Pyrrha had died on the tower, killed by Cinder Fall, who effectively lead the attack, with the assistance of both the Grimm and the White Fang. Yang's arm was cut off, and afterwards we returned to Patch. Jaune Ren and Nora had visited, setting up a plan to head to Mistral to continue training there at Haven. Leaving a note, I headed off with them, later meeting with Qrow and finally getting an explanation.

The Maidens, four women with magical powers, were compromised. They didn't know where Spring Winter or Summer was, although they did theorize that Summer was the Summer maiden, despite her powers never awakening. The Fall maiden was a direct assistant to Salem, Queen of the Grimm.

Oh yeah, and my mom was alive. Just imprisoned at the heart of the grimmlands as Salem figured out what to do to awaken her powers before transferring the powers to a loyal host, since there was no telling what could happen if the powerless locked when they should be passed on.

After getting to Mistral, Team RWBY had reunited, Oscar, a farmboy, who apparently hosted Ozpin's soul, met up with Glynda, who bring urged by Taiyang, abandoned her duties rebuilding Beacon to join the team, and then went to the one island where there is no human presence.

Along the way, Qrow had apparently caught Raven. That was a very awkward reunion.

We spent about a month on the island, camping and searching, and eventually found Salem's tower, more out of need to finish the trip than choosing to.

 **{Song end. Unless you want to keep listening then** **do.}**

Shortly after, I must have looped, and I don't remember what happened... But it likely wasn't good, considering how I loop by dying.

That was the main reason I'm just trying to get my bearings, my newfound Looping ability.

So far, every time I die, I loop back to From Dust Till Dawn, in the middle of Roman's robbery. The only reason I can think of this is when I loop back to is because it really changed my life.

Now, assuming I can loop forever, this could bring humanity so much closer to repelling the invasion. Simply through knowledge and pre-emption.

However, if I will always loop back to the robbery, then this could get very old quick. Maddening even.

First things first, try to remember more details about the original loop. Second things, try to find a way to set a Looping point, if I could do that. Whatever this power is, it seems unlikely it would simply leave the person to cycle into madness.

As much as having to fight and die multiple times is certainly painful, I can endure. I feel like I have to endure.

After all, My friends aren't the only ones who needed me.

 **{Red Like Roses, Part 2. RWBY Soundtrack, The Williams' }**

* * *

 **Wizard Of here, with Chapter 3 of All You Need is Rose. Just a bit of backstory, sadly. The thing with all things like this I've read, (Which I've taken inspiration from.) is after the second loop, the character still seems confused and lives along the loop multiple times until about 20, and then finally sits down and just thinks about it, while I think just about anyone would just sit down at first opportunity.**

 **So far, the Music or No Music Poll is 9 for specific songs, 1 for simply the tune of the song, and zero for no music, so, while the poll is still going, I'm doing songs by name.**

 **Have a good day/night/whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bullhead was about halfway to Beacon, and yet already practically everyone was planted to the windows, looking at Beacon.

I was not among those, given how I've been here a few times, to say the least. Though, because of that, I managed to find Jaune, or Vomit Boy as would become his nickname for a short while.

And seeing him now, I'm surprised it didn't stick longer. This was a short trip, around 10 minutes since the ship was playing the introductory video and flying slow to show Beacon off to all the new students.

Despite that, I wouldn't be surprised if the trashcan was nearly full. I'm honestly surprised no one here figured out he didn't have Aura, since Aura counteracts or reduced most relatively minor things like that. Even down to extending the time you can hold your breath to at least double normal, without even any training.

Thinking back... How did Jaune even survive initiation? Near the end of our first year, or rather near the Festival which ended it, Nora had blurted out his little problem. Weiss nearnearlly had a heart attack, but after that passed it turned out well. During that was when we learned Pyrrha had unlocked his Aura in the forest, so that implies he did manage to landland somehow.

Should... Should I even be thinking about this? If I do as I did before, run through the forest on a rush to find Yang, I wouldn't even run into him, but what if I change something, causing him to die? Jaune, while not the best fighter, was invaluable in the attack on Salem. I'd have to die to try and save him, likely through suicide since I'd have already survived initiation before I likely knew.

And then... What about my power? Some time travel has the traveller leaving their world behind, moving to another. Am I leaving behind a world without a Ruby every time I reset? And if I take my own life... Would I even come back? IT he only times I know I reset are when someone else kills me. More specifically, Roman Torchwick, though I doubt he has a key role in my looping ability. If I kill myself, could that break it somehow? How could I know without trying? But if I try and it doesn't work, then...

"Hey, I know I'm one to talk at the moment, but are you feeling okay?" I hear someone say.

Looking to the seat beside me, I see Jaune sitting beside me, on the end seat closest to the trashcan, which he's scooted closer.

"I-" There's so much I want to say. Warnings, advice, the truth, maybe he'd believe me. Jaune always did seem like he'd believe if someone said they came from the future. I...

"I'm fine, just a little nervous is all."

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, you have a... Big red and black box. What is it?"

"While I can't show you it now, since it's like to cause a hole in the plane, I'd like to show it to you later" I reply. "Though, I suppose I can show you this much." I finish, tilting Cresent Rose and pressing a button to where a scope pops out of the top.

After the fall, Jaune did start expressing interest about advanced weapons. Though he only ever made a simple handcannon, designed by me, I think he was going to make his own mechashift weapon, if it wasn't for lack of time, supplies, tools, and a surplus of world saving. He always did hate not having a ranged option, and a handcannon was as much as we could make, given the situation.

I'm taken out of my inner ramblings by just _feeling_ Yang's smirk behind me. It's a sister thing.

"Oh, showing your bits to a boy already? Should I be worried or can I join in?"

"Yaaaang, he just asked me about my weapon." I reply, throwing a weak punch at her stomache.

"I know Rubes. I just came to tell you that we landed. Most of the ship is off already, and I'm off to join some friends, so... See ya, and don't 'attack' anyone with your 'weapon' Rubes, or we're going to have some words."

An eye brow wiggle and what I swear was a dust cloud in the outline of her, Yang ran off before I could reply.

"Sorry about her, she's my sister and can be a bit... Intense." I say, turning around to Jaune, who seems to have tried his best to ignore the implications of what Yang said. I'm not sure if he succeeded for not. "Should we go?"

* * *

A moment later, we get off the ramp into a practically empty loading zone, just a large square of path.

"Well, where do we go?" Jaune asked.

"The video on the Bullhead said the Main hall, but didn't have instructions." I reply, beginning to walk down the path, looking for some form of 'you are here ' map.

The video actually said nothing about the main hall. I had just remembered it. I actually don't remember where I was told we met in the main hall though. And unfortunately, it's surprisingly difficult to remember the path to a building that was used twice, in a complex I thought I'd never see again.

As I got lost in thought, I also lost where I was walking. However, I quickly found where my chosen path had led me.

Right into an oddly familiar set of cases.

I fall into them, knocking them and sending the cases skittering across the path, before I look at the person standing there.

It's Weiss, but before I let myself be happy, I remember how this situation played out the first time.

After a bit of shouting while I think how to defuse the situation without an explosion this time.

However, before I know it, Weiss is shaking a vial of bright glowing Red Dust. A high quality Burn, likely to create a large explosion.

Unable to talk, as I'm sniffling and about to sneeze, I breath in a lot of the dust, more than I probably did the first time, and then the defense comes.

I have a flash of vision, everything appearing red, the edges of an explosion just at the bottom of my vision, a terrible burning pain in my whole face, and a terrified look on Weiss' face, before I'm fading again.

* * *

"See ya, and don't 'attack' anyone with your 'weapon' Rubes, or we're going to have some words."

So, as it turns out, even Aura can't protect you from highly explosive Dust lining the inside of your nose while you sneeze. Who knew?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's that promised chapter (and tiny fixes to previous chapters.) that marks the start of a new age of fan fiction writing for me. Like the renaissance, but with less naked people. Though that isn't exactly hard to achieve.**


End file.
